


Alternate Pathway Bits

by Mayamelissa



Series: Odds and Enders of Hero, Champion, Herald [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just the stuff I can't use involving Third Times A Savior. Enjoy my mind's bull hockey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Pathway Bits

"Well damn, didn't think I would see you again."

  
That voice was familiar if heavily muffled. 'It couldn't be,' he thought. Cullen blinked as he tried to focus his vision. The tall femine form grabbed him by the forearm to help him to his feet.

  
"You okay?"

  
His eyes glanced down at the hand holding him. Strong feminine hands with a flower and ivy tattoo. Long, dark blond colored hair. Cock-sure smile. Oh it was her all right. He didn't know whether he wanted to kiss her or punch her.

  
"Commander!"

~ooooooo~

 

**"Thank you for that. Are you injured at all?"**

  
Solas seemed rather startled by her words and Caffeine shook her head. "Sorry, I tend to slip into something other than the common tongue," she appologized. "You're an elf. I started speaking elven. Probably now coming out as a racist bitch. Last thing anyone wants to hear while the sky is raining demons is some shem talking in elven." She took a deep breath and flashed him an embarrassed smile.

 

~ooooooo~


End file.
